


Art: Not Far Away

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: During training, Ciri slays a ridiculously tiny but none the less fierce and noxious monster, and she and Geralt laugh at its tiny ferocity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/565336/565336_original.jpg)


End file.
